


Может, необратимо. Думаешь, не безнадёжно?

by Niellune, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Обычно сначала чувства, потом секс; в этот раз с секса всё начинается.





	Может, необратимо. Думаешь, не безнадёжно?

— А так удобно?

— Старк! 

— Ты хотел сказать “отвали”? 

— Я хотел сказать “стреляй”! — рявкнул Роджерс, вцепившись в разбитый люк. Железный Человек пролетел мимо, навёл репульсор на водителя, но не выстрелил. Он спикировал назад, зависнув над багажником, и дёрнул крышку. Машину занесло, Стив чуть было не вылетел на встречную полосу, но удержался. 

— Ну, что там?! 

— Нужно извлечь установку.

— Давай быстрее, я… 

Не нужно было уточнять, что долго он не продержится — по крыше стреляли из салона. Стив тянулся, пытаясь добраться до водительской двери, но машина постоянно петляла, и его кидало из стороны в сторону. Кое-как дотянувшись до двери на очередном повороте, он со всей силы ударил кулаком по стеклу и чудом успел увернуться — пуля по касательной задела висок; шлем треснул. Второй раз водитель не смог выстрелить — локтем Стив заехал ему прямо под подбородок, схватил руль и вырвал его с мясом. Потеряв управление, машина неслась по трассе на предельной скорости. Над ухом снова раздался выстрел. Водитель от удара потерял сознание и рухнул лицом вниз на торпеду, но на заднем сидении оставались несколько агентов ГИДРЫ. 

Стив перекатился по крыше и оглянулся — крышка багажника осталась валяться на трассе с вырванным замком, Старка не было. Прекрасно, теперь нужно было самому убраться побыстрее. Щит остался где-то в обломках атакованной Мстителями базы, прикрываться было нечем, но выстрелы прекратились быстро, а крики агентов становились всё громче — машина неслась к обрыву, и простое ограждение не могло остановить авто весом в пару тонн. 

Конечно, всякое бывало, но падать в пропасть сегодня не входило в планы Стива. Операция была плёвая — источник Хилл скинул координаты одной из баз ГИДРЫ. Всего-то и нужно было, что наведаться и обезвредить. Тора они не вызывали, даже Халк не должен был понадобиться. Во всяком случае, все так думали, пока выстрелом из неизвестной установки из этого самого кроссовера не снесло половину здания, в котором они с Наташей и Клинтом зачищали этаж за этажом. 

Действовать нужно было быстро. Чёрт, стоило всё-таки позвонить Тору, без него никакой подстраховки с воздуха. Конечно, был ещё Старк, но он извлёк оружие и первым делом озаботился его сохранностью. Сохранность самого Капитана являлась второстепенной задачей — всё по протоколу, но всё же было бы неплохо...

Когда до обрыва оставались считанные метры, Стив краем глаза заметил вспышку, а далее тело действовало на инстинктах — машина полетела в пропасть, а он спрыгнул в последний момент. И завис над развороченным забором, а Железный Человек держал его под руки.

— Не делай так больше. Никогда, — упрёк был слышен даже сквозь бездушную механику.

— А ты в следующий раз сразу стреляй по приказу, — Стив кивнул, отстранённо наблюдая за взрывом в каменном ущелье.

— Если бы я выстрелил, то пришлось бы собирать паззл имени тебя. Надо было вытащить установку.

— Есть идеи, что это вообще такое?

— Джарвис считает, что сердцевина оружия создана на основе технологии читаури. Заряд был мощный. Мы с Брюсом поколдуем над ней, когда большой зеленый парень уснет беспробудным сном. Потом скину Хилл, что выяснили. Может, она у своих “секретных источников” что узнает.

— Держи меня в курсе, а не как обычно, Старк, — почувствовав под ногами землю, Стив стянул шлем и провёл рукой по взмокшему лицу, но лишь размазал кожаной перчаткой выступившие пот и кровь из разбитого виска. Даже не заметил. Проклятье.

— Дай, я посмотрю, — перед лицом возникла рука Тони, которую секунды назад обхватывала металлическая перчатка.

— Ты бы не снимал костюм.

— Я и не собирался, Кэп, — фыркнул Тони. Пластины сложились чуть ниже локтя, и лицевая панель отсутствовала, но в остальном Старк был в костюме. Смотрел, правда, озабоченно. Из груди Стива невольно вырвался смешок. Ведь не удивительно — не каждый день видишь, как чьё-то лицо заливает кровью. Старк не задавал глупых вопросов, типа «больно?», но осматривал внимательно, бережно касаясь глубокой царапины. — Надо поработать над твоим шлемом.

— Надо не ловить головой пули, — вяло отмахнулся Стив, зажмурившись. За этот вечер его несколько раз нехило приложило, но чего с ним только не бывало. Оправится, причём быстрее многих, не привыкать.

— Тоже вариант, но у нас опасная работа, а у тебя отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения напрочь. И куда мы без тебя? — вопрос был риторическим, и Стив не стал на него отвечать. В коммуникаторе слышался лишь шум — наверное, повредился от одного из многочисленных ударов, или от пули, или упавшего на них потолка, неважно. Слишком был занят, пока выбивал дерьмо из ребят отряда ГИДРЫ.

— Что у тебя со связью?

— Бартон в квинджете, ждёт, пока Наташа успокоит Беннера. Подберут нас на обратном пути.

— Время для колыбельной, — губы Стива дёрнулись в улыбке.

— Ага. Тоже хочешь?

Это был внезапный, но простой вопрос, который требовал самого простого ответа, а у Стива не было ни единой причины что-либо усложнять. Его потряхивало от всплеска адреналина, и пусть Старк этого не видел (никто не мог видеть), но знал. И этого для них с недавних пор было достаточно.

— Хочу.

Тони не улыбался больше, но смотрел на Стива тяжёлым взглядом, привычно нечитаемым, чтобы никому из остальной команды и в голову не пришло подумать...

А сейчас они были одни.

На мгновение Тони отвёл взгляд, явно услышав что-то в коммуникаторе, и шагнул к Стиву. В костюме он был выше и сильнее. Роджерс шумно втянул воздух, когда металлическая перчатка сжала плечо, а лицо Старка приблизилось. Стив потянулся, но Тони зафиксировал его крепко. Конечно, можно было бы вывернуться из захвата, но давать заднюю было уже поздно.

Роджерс и не подозревал, насколько тихо вокруг, пока не услышал, как щёлкнул замок на бляхе.

Тони не целовал его, пока расстёгивал пояс, не целовал, когда тянул собачку на ширинке и явно не собирался целовать, обхватив ладонью член. Только смотрел, а Стив упрямо отвечал ему глаза в глаза, порой соскальзывая к плотно сжатым губам. Давление на члене исчезло внезапно, из горла Стива помимо воли вырвался стон. Старк даже не улыбнулся, хотя мог бы сострить в привычной для себя пошлой манере. Но нет. Поднеся ладонь ко рту, он пару раз широко провёл по коже языком, прежде чем вернуть её на член Стива, за что тот был безумно благодарен. Дрочить по мокрому было в разы приятнее, Стив уплывал с каждой секундой. Рука Тони двигалась в одном ритме, пальцы плотным кольцом сжимали член, а Стив в какой-то момент вцепился в металлическое плечо в поисках опоры. Напряжение в паху нарастало, но ритм не менялся, может, только пальцы сжались чуть жёстче. И Стив закрыл глаза, низко опустив голову. Потому что накрывало, в яйцах тянуло, каждое плотное движение отдавало дрожью в бёдрах. Ему было много и недостаточно одновременно, и Старк знал об этом, вытягивая из него оргазм, пока Стив довольно не застонал, кончая в чужую ладонь.

Тони продолжал смотреть. Откровенно наслаждался, но молчал, будто пытался запечатлеть в памяти, и, не будь они Тони Старком и Стивом Роджерсом, мысль о романтике не казалась бы Стиву столь безумной. Не то место, не то время и не та жизнь, если говорить откровенно.

— Брюс в квинджете. Бартон в двух минутах, лови его, — прислушавшись к голосам в коммуникаторе, Старк отстранился. — Я, пожалуй, своим ходом, заберу установку и сразу в Башню. Не скучай.

Стив защелкнул замок на поясе и кивнул. Тони отошёл на шаг, металлические пластины, как живые, обхватили его руку. В сперме Стива. Пах обдало жаром. 

Вспыхнули репульсоры, а Стив подобрал треснувший шлем — может быть ему и не помешал бы апгрейд. Но Старк даже в броне умудрялся зарабатывать ссадины и ломать кости, а что говорить о куске, пусть и высокопрочного, волокна. Мозги ему вышибить не могут, а к остальному Стив уже привык.

Сейчас ему нужно просто добраться до Башни, привести себя в порядок и отдать шлем Старку, пусть развлекается.

***

Обитатели Башни редко засыпали до полуночи. 

Ещё вначале их совместного проживания Клинт как-то выдал, что от Капитана он ждал жёсткой дисциплины. Старк тогда же легкомысленно заявил, что не в этом доме, и на мгновение Стива окатило желание именно так строить отношения в команде, но отпустило его быстро. 

Всё дело было в этой Башне. 

Соблюдать режим дня было легко в Щ.И.Т.е — ежедневные тренировки, плановые и внеплановые вылазки, отчётность, любые действия как по часам. Так было проще, в жизни присутствовала какая-никакая, но системность. Как в армии. Она не позволяла расслабиться и терять время попусту, тем более, Стив и так пропустил достаточно. А беспорядок расслаблял. 

Но это был дом Тони. Несмотря на то, что жили они все вместе, это был в первую очередь дом Тони, а со своим уставом в чужой монастырь, как говорится, Стив лезть не хотел. Достаточно было того, что он, как и в Щ.И.Т.е, продолжал тренироваться с Клинтом и Наташей. 

С последней вылазки они вернулись три дня назад. За это время рана на виске успела затянуться, остался лишь слабый след, не присматриваясь и не заметишь. Клинт уехал вчера. Наташа делала вид, будто не знает, куда, но чутьё Стива не обманывало практически никогда — конечно, Наташа знала, но молчала, потому что поездка была только делом Клинта.

Чего уж говорить, близкие отношения в Мстителях не очень то и завязывались. Вместе они жили почти четыре месяца, но всё равно сторонились друг друга, и дальше установленных границ никто не лез. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что битва за Нью-Йорк была единственным масштабным происшествием, которое могло их сблизить. Но события развивались слишком стремительно, и вот уже каждый из них пошёл своей дорогой. Тор улетел и до сих пор появлялся в Башне лишь по необходимости. С Клинтом за время службы на Щ.И.Т. Стив пересекался от силы раз десять — Бартон зачастую был вне зоны доступа. Только Романову Стив полноправно мог назвать другом. Как и Сэма, но тот не был Мстителем, и виделся с ним Стив не слишком часто. Тому была причина — слишком личная, чтобы поделиться ей за завтраком на общей кухне. Ему не нужны были ни сочувствие, ни осуждение, ни очередной повод ещё раз испытать чувство вины, будто Стив сам себя не грыз лишний раз из-за Баки. Которого безрезультатно искал не он, а именно Сэм. Хотя вряд ли Стив добился бы большего успеха. Возможно, будь Баки прежним, Стив мог бы предугадать шаги друга, но новый Баки был Зимним Солдатом, которого учили прятаться и выживать. Был тем, кого нужно ловить с холодным рассудком, которым Стив похвастаться не мог. Вся его выдержка, дисциплина и, в первую очередь, необходимость выполнить задание, летела к чертям, когда речь заходила о Баки.

Вновь накатившее чувство вины и абсолютного бессилия были не лучшим способом уснуть. Уже второй час Стив бездумно бродил по этажу, наведался на общую кухню, на балкон, где долго смотрел на город. Беннер назвал бы состояние Стива рефлексией. А Старк бы посоветовал погуглить.

В лаборатории горел свет.

К слову о Старке.

Порой непросто было смириться с мыслью о том, что именно Старк давал ему причину отвлечься, которая заталкивала поглубже гнетущие мысли. Вся ирония состояла в том, что Старк, как и остальные в команде, как и сам Стив, желания сблизиться не излучал. Никаких задушевных разговоров по вечерам, никаких совместных дел, кроме вылазок для поиска остатков ГИДРЫ. Ничего. Но в случае с Тони Стив нисколько об этом не жалел. Их сближение из-за некоторых обстоятельств могло повлечь нежелательные последствия. Стиву стоило сначала узнать самому — говорил ли Зола правду или это была очередная уловка ГИДРЫ, прежде чем ворошить прошлое Тони. Прошло больше двадцати лет, но сомнений у Стива не было — есть раны, которые никогда не заживают.

Тем не менее, Старк действовал на него как хорошая, изматывающая тренировка, после которой сил хватало только на душ. И именно это Стиву сейчас и было так необходимо.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил Тони, не отрываясь от планшета. В стёклах его лазерных очков отражался бег кодовой строки. Стеклянная дверь за Стивом плавно захлопнулась. Он прошёл в лабораторию, Дубина встрепенулся в углу, но тут же затих. Мерно шумел кулер, на экранах над столами велись расчёты, о назначении которых у Стива не было ни единого предположения; пахло кофе. 

— За мной должок, — просто и равнодушно ответил Стив, остановившись в шаге от Тони.

— Разве мы играем в “ты мне — я тебе”? — вопрос был задан всё так же безэмоционально, Тони ни на секунду не оторвался от планшета.

— Мы вообще не играем, — хмыкнул Стив, — иначе я отставал бы от тебя на десяток очков.

— Рад, что ты это признаёшь. Значит, ты из тех, кто не любит проигрывать?

— Значит, выключи свет и затемни окна, Тони.

Его самого резануло, как интимно прозвучало имя в таком сухом разговоре.

Старк снял очки и посмотрел на Стива. Уголок его губ дёрнулся в улыбке.

Одна за другой лампы затухали, а в стеклянных стенах теперь чётко можно было увидеть отражение. Без подсветки лаборатория стала похожа на тёмный куб, сколько не всматривайся — ничего не увидишь. 

Стив шагнул к Тони и отодвинул разделяющую их столешницу. Старк продолжал сидеть, сильнее запрокинув голову, откровенно не желая отпускать взгляд Стива. И улыбался. Правда, совсем не той открытой улыбкой, которая появлялась на его губах, когда он подолгу разговаривал с Брюсом, или когда смеялся над Дубиной, или наблюдал за Тором. Для Стива у Старка была именно эта улыбка — дерзкая и похабная, с приподнятыми уголками губ и взглядом, вызывающим у Стива желание схватить Тони за шею. Но не убить, а сделать нечто диаметрально противоположное.

Опустившись на колени, Стив перехватил запястья Тони, завёл за спину и сжал. Старк было дёрнулся, но желание вырваться было сиюминутным, накатило и отступило, а вместо этого он откинулся на спинку стула и с выдохом шире развёл ноги.

— Можешь меня не держать.

— Я держу не потому, что ты можешь вырваться. Я держу, потому что хочу держать, — выдохнул Стив, продолжая неотрывно смотреть Тони в глаза, пока свет не погас окончательно. Конечно, и в темноте он продолжал видеть. Пусть не так чётко, но всё равно видел, как Тони закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, поддаваясь окончательно. 

Склонившись над его пахом, Стив потянул штаны за резинку, уловив краем уха слабый вздох. Пальцы в его захвате сжались в кулаки. Напряжение, исходящее от Тони, злило и обескураживало одновременно. Он хотел, сомнений не было — член натягивал мягкую ткань штанов. Но было в его позе нечто обречённое, хотя именно Тони был тем, кто первым опустился перед ним на колени.

— Забыл, как отсасывать?

Насмешка? Не самое удачное время, если вспомнить, в чьих именно руках находились его яйца. Стив лишь хмыкнул, крепче сжал пальцы и взял на язык. Головка упёрлась в нёбо, губы плотным кольцом сомкнулись на члене, а Тони снова выдохнул, на этот раз жалобнее. Стив улыбнулся бы, не будь его рот несколько занят. 

Их окружала тишина.

Возможно, это было не лучшее место. Коленями Стив больно упирался в пол, стул под Тони вот-вот норовил отъехать, а сидеть наверняка было неудобно. Но Старк был откровенно беззащитным перед ним, и Стива от этого вело.

Он двигал головой медленно. Сомкнув губы, брал в рот больше половины, втягивал плотно, языком дразнил уздечку, обводил вокруг головки и снова впускал член в горло. Не сглатывая слюну, Стив отсасывал с удовольствием, а Тони под ним выгибало с каждой секундой всё сильнее. Будь его руки свободны, тут же надавил бы на затылок и втолкнул член в глотку, а Стив бы принял, но не в этот раз. За ним и правда был должок, и дело совсем не в последней миссии. 

Откуда-то справа раздался тихий звон, Тони протестующе дёрнулся из захвата, но Стив крепче стиснул запястья и насадился горлом, сглатывая. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, пока Тони беспомощно упирался пятками в пол, спуская Стиву в рот.

— Там было что-то важное? — дотянувшись до салфеток, Стив схватил из пачки парочку и вытер губы.

— Здесь не происходит ничего, что не было бы важно, — выдохнул Тони, всё ещё распластавшись на стуле. Стив его больше не держал, но Старк продолжал сидеть, заведя руки за спину. Он дышал глубоко и тяжело. Расслабленный, с расставленными ногами и мокрым членом, Тони выглядел восхитительно. 

— Если ты хотел меня впечатлить, то не вышло.

— А у тебя ещё как вышло, — Тони наконец-то выпрямился и глянул на Стива. Потянулся было к штанам, но Стив перехватил его руки; Тони хмыкнул. — Время для колыбельной?

— Да, мой крепкий сон и ты в последнее время связаны.

— Как романтично. Знал, что ты меня используешь.

— Как и ты, Старк, — наконец-то поднявшись на ноги, Стив потянулся. Колени ныли, но удивительно, Стива боль не беспокоила, пока его голова находилась у Тони между ног. — Закончишь работу утром.

— И даже “пожалуйста” не скажешь? 

Стив закатил глаза. Цирк, который порой разводил Старк, бесил. Они ни о чём не договаривались изначально, и именно этот факт обоих устраивал. Чёрт, Тони только что получил неплохой минет, но всё равно не мог держать рот закрытым, когда нужно.

— Нет, но от тебя ещё не раз услышу.

Тони открыл было рот, но на этот раз решил промолчать. Поднялся; стул откатился в сторону, а Стив не сдвинулся с места. Между ними были считанные сантиметры. Стив провёл языком по губам, цокнул; во рту всё ещё чувствовался вкус спермы, и во взгляде Тони мелькнуло понимание.

Когда Старк схватил его за шею и потянул, Стив поддался, толкнул Тони к столешнице, поймал его рот и поцеловал. Возможно, с поцелуя Стиву и стоило начать, но какая теперь разница, тем более, что Старк уже расстёгивал на нём джинсы.

***

— Я думал, ты догадаешься раньше.

— До последнего старалась не верить. Не получилось.

Стив остановился буквально в шаге от поворота на кухню и прислушался. Вмешиваться в разговор не хотелось, но и подслушивать под дверью, как любопытный ребёнок, у Стива намерения не было. Чего бы Наташа ни хотела от Тони, было делом Наташи и Тони. Но то, с каким демонстративным безразличием прозвучал голос Старка, заставило Стива застыть на месте.

— И что ты хочешь знать из того, чего ещё не знаешь?

— Хочу знать, серьёзно ли это или просто так?

— А тебя это как-то касается?

— Знаешь, почему нежелательны отношения между сослуживцами?

— Просвети меня.

— Потому что рано или поздно оба или выбывают из дела, или расстаются, и тогда командной работе пиздец, тут и к гадалке не ходи.

— И, тем не менее, тебя всё ещё не касается, кого я трахаю. Тем более, сама советовала.

— Если бы то был последний день рождения в твоей жизни.

— После портала никто не даст мне никакой гарантии, что сегодня вообще не последний день в истории человечества.

— Я просто прошу тебя, Тони. Не заиграйся. Не начни воспринимать это серьезно.

— Ты просишь меня не воспринимать серьёзно секс? Ты вообще помнишь, с кем разговариваешь? Я всё ещё в состоянии различать, к чему относиться серьёзно. И секс уж точно не входит в этот список.

Звон микроволновки раздался неожиданно. Не собираясь больше стоять под дверью, Стив развернулся и отошёл как можно дальше от кухни, стараясь усвоить услышанное.

Они никогда не обсуждали с Тони их отношения. У них не было никаких отношений, но присутствовала связь, которой не было названия. Смысла спрашивать у Старка, что он думает о случайно-регулярном сексе, не было. Вопрос прозвучал бы глупо, а само обсуждение дало бы ненужное им определение, навязало какие-то, но обязательства, в которых Стив не нуждался. 

Секс был неприлично хорош, но Стив и мысли не допускал об отношениях с Тони. Старк был его противоположностью от и до, вызывал желание наорать и необъяснимое желание защищать. Подобная эмоциональная нестабильность чем-то походила на те чувства, которые накатывали на Стива, когда он думал о Баки. 

Нет, он не собирался сравнивать лучшего друга и порой непонятную тягу к партнёру по команде. Но и в одном, и в другом случае Стив чувствовал себя уязвимым и неспособным контролировать ситуацию. И он злился из-за собственного бессилия. На себя, на Баки, на Тони, на Сэма, который вообще был не при чём и просто хотел помочь.

Порой тяжело было признаться, что он не справляется. И, откровенно говоря, ещё одна причина наблюдать, как самообладание летит под откос, ему была не нужна.

Но неосторожно подслушанный разговор Стива отчасти успокоил — Тони, если говорить простым языком, видимо относился к нему как к простому регулярному сексу, не больше, не меньше. Такое положение вещей всё упрощало и проводило чёткую границу между командной работой, долгом и личным, которое не претендовало на первое место в их жизнях.

***

Возвращения в Нью-Йорк Сэма Стив ждал больше двух недель. Пока тот “путешествовал” по Германии, от него не было никаких вестей. Как оказалось этим утром — поездка не дала никаких результатов. Полный тупик. Опять придётся начинать поиски с нуля. Кем бы Баки ни был сейчас, прятаться он умел.

Большую часть утра Стив провёл в тренировочном зале, выпуская пар. С тех пор, как его нашли три года назад, такая борьба со стрессом стала привычной. Она помогала сосредоточиться и выкинуть из головы всё лишнее.

Но с постепенной адаптацией к двадцать первому веку, когда окружающий мир больше не казался новым, нереальным, в какой-то степени враждебным, все пробелы за семьдесят лет заполнились, одного физического изнеможения оказалось мало. Такая борьба со стрессом больше не работала, тем более, когда с момента последней вылазки прошло больше месяца, и Стив серьёзно подумывал съехать из Башни в поисках. Нет, не Баки. Дело было не только в Баки, а в самом Стиве. 

Проживание в Башне было не просто комфортным. Стив мог рассчитывать на выполнение любых прихотей, стоило всего лишь попросить ДЖАРВИСА. Но даже это не делало Башню Мстителей его домом, и Стива не отпускало ощущение, что домом она так никогда и не станет.

Нужно было поговорить с Тони. Просто исчезнуть однажды утром, оставив телефонный номер, Стив не мог. Всегда на связи — не лучший слоган для командира. Ситуация требовала хотя бы обсуждения. Не то, чтобы Стив ждал от Старка понимания, нет, совсем нет. Обойдётся без этого. Но стоило найти лучший вариант и для себя, и для команды.

Подойдя к лабораториям, Стив услышал голоса. Решимости в нём не убавилось, но обсуждать при Брюсе не хотелось. До вечера разговор мог и подождать, нужно было только зарезервировать Старка, ведь тот в последнее время редко попадался Стиву на глаза.

— Ну как?

— Ничего не получается. Синхронизация валится на семидесяти трёх процентах.

— Ну, на прошлой неделе было шестьдесят четыре максимум.

— И всё равно она валится, мы что-то упускаем.

— Мы всегда что-то упускаем, Тони, — Брюс устало потёр переносицу, надел очки и подъехал на стуле к Тони как раз в тот момент, как дверь лаборатории открылась. Старк моментально провёл пальцами по панели управления, часть экранов ушла в спящий режим.

— Капитан, какими судьбами? — как ни в чём не бывало, Тони потянулся. Стив решил не заострять внимание на том, что Беннер как-то напряжённо глянул на Старка, кивнул Стиву и отъехал к другому столу. Лаборатория была их территорией, и Стив предпочитал не вмешиваться в то, чего не понимал. Он не был злопамятным, но про трико с побрякушками помнил прекрасно.

— Хотел поговорить, но ты, вижу, занят.

— Не настолько, если дело срочное.

— Я не буду вас отвлекать, — Стив мотнул головой, отрекаясь от внезапной идеи, возникшей совсем не вовремя, посреди дня. Не стоило, просто не стоило. — Вечером найдётся минутка?

— Стив, всё нормально? — Тони подъехал на стуле ближе. Всматриваться он мог сколько угодно, но, пока не научился читать мысли. Его предположения оставались всего лишь предположениями. Которые Тони, конечно, не высказал. Не при Брюсе. Только кивнул еле заметно и хитро улыбнулся.

— Да, — игнорируя улыбку, словно его поймали как школьника, Стив всё же осмотрелся. — Что такое “тета-протокол”? — он указал на один из мониторов, привлекших внимание — на экране высвечивались файлы со знакомыми именами, фотографиями и координатами. Лично этих людей Стив не знал, но помнил ещё со службы в Щ.И.Т.е.

— С тех пор, как ДЖАРВИС взломал данные Щ.И.Т.а, а вы с Наташей потрудились, чтобы они стали достоянием общественности, я периодически… Ладно, не смотри на меня так, я постоянно мониторю некоторые каналы. Хилл любезно поделилась со мной секретной информацией.

— Я догадался, но что такое “тета-протокол”? 

— Как я понял, это что-то типа “911” глобального масштаба. Остатки Щ.И.Т.а разбросаны по всему миру, вот они развлекаются периодически. Думаешь, откуда Хилл нам достаёт инфу, как кролика из цилиндра? 

— Не интересовался. 

— Неважно, это действительно неважно, — Тони отмахнулся, продолжая. — Несколько минут назад протокол опять активировали. ДЖАРВИС отслеживает происходящее, как я понял, где-то в океане.

— И что это значит?

— Значит, над миром нависла очередная угроза, но в прошлый раз нас на вечеринку не позвали. Надеюсь, там было скучно.

— Без тебя на любой вечеринке скучно, — протянул Беннер. Тони послал ему воздушный поцелуй. 

— Мы ведь могли бы помочь, — Стив нахмурился.

— Слушай, — Тони выставил ладонь, обрывая уже готовый сорваться с губ Стива упрёк. — Во-первых, если бы реально нужна была помощь Мстителей, Хилл бы нам сообщила. А, во-вторых, ты не единственный супергерой на этой планете. Каждый должен заниматься своим делом. И не лезть в чужие. 

Лёгкость и беспечность, с которой Тони говорил всё это, Стива неприятно удивляли. Одно дело, когда они не имели ни малейшего представления о происходящем. Но невмешательство, когда точно знали, где и что происходит, было недопустимым.

— Ты помнишь, что Мстители созданы, чтобы защищать? — холодно переспросил Стив, обращаясь только к Тони. Взгляд Брюса он чувствовал затылком, но тот не вмешивался. Редко кто из команды встревал в разговор, когда между Тони и Стивом нарастало напряжение. Только Тор, желавший как можно быстрее унять конфликт парой пинт пива. Было в его способе помириться и побрататься нечто ребячливое и дикое одновременно, но только вот алкоголь на Стива всё так же не действовал.

— Когда больше никто защитить не может.

— И сколько таких сигналов ты проигнорировал? — Стив не унимался, а причина его нахождения здесь давно ушла на второй план. Не до личного.

Старк держался под неодобрительным взглядом молча и долго, пока не откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди.

— Я не понимаю, Стив, тебе заняться нечем?

— Вам обоим будет, чем заняться, — голос Хилл прозвучал внезапно.

— Да твою же… ДЖАРВИС! Перепиши протоколы безопасности, — Тони недовольно цокнул, резко развернулся на стуле, поворачиваясь спиной к Стиву, и уставился на Марию, возникшую на одном из экранов. — Как ты взломала мою систему? Кто на тебя работает? Я, только лучше? Такого быть не может.

— Ты далеко не единственный технарь на этой планете, Старк. Капитан, доктор Беннер.

— Что случилось, Мария? — не осталось и следа ни от злости, ни от напряжения, возникшей между ним и Старком. Опустив руки на спинку стула Тони, Стив подался вперёд, буквально превращаясь в слух.

— Есть работа. Данные у вас на экране. Это Нови Гранд, столица Соковии. Надо туда слетать. 

— Что там? — Брюс увеличил карту, рассматривая небольшой по меркам мегаполиса городок.

— Скипетр Локи. Сообщите Тору, пусть туда направятся все Мстители. Если что пойдёт не так до вашего прибытия, сообщу.  
— Знаешь, её всесильный и зоркий глаз меня одновременно и восхищает, и настораживает, — пробубнил Тони, похлопал Стива по ладони за своей спиной и отъехал к компьютерам.

— Старк, — с лёгким раздражением в голосе окликнул Стив. — Лучше найди Тора. Я за Наташей и Клинтом. Будем ждать вас в квинджете через полчаса. 

— Надеюсь, зелёный парень там не пригодится, — аккуратно повесив халат на спинку стула, Брюс прошёл мимо Стива к выходу. — Но, если что, не забудьте за ним проследить. В городе рядом с базой несколько тысяч жителей. Им Халк не понравится.

— Не переживай, здоровяк, — Тони улыбнулся Брюсу, но улыбка постепенно погасла, как только тот оказался за пределами лаборатории.

— С ним всё в порядке? 

— Да, как обычно, Кэп. Слушай, отложим твой “разговор” до вечера?

— Конечно, — Стив кивнул. — Я скажу это в квинджете, но, Тони, действуем по плану, хорошо? Никакой самодеятельности. Мы обезвреживаем базу ГИДРЫ, находим скипетр, отдаём его Тору. Не делай глупостей.

Старк согласно поднял палец вверх и повернулся к панели управления дронами.

***

Не делай глупостей.

В голове не укладывалось, как человек с несколькими докторскими степенями не смог понять три простых слова. Отказался понять, точнее. Не собирался изначально. 

А ведь вечер начинался так хорошо. 

Даже вечеринка с сотней приглашённых людей, из которых Стив знал от силы человек десять, пришлась ему по душе. Когда же гости разошлись, а дружеская атмосфера наполнила зал, Стив расслабился окончательно. Байки ребят, попытки поднять Мьёльнир, редкие, но говорящие взгляды Старка — всё было идеально. На мгновение Стиву даже показалось, что он абсолютно счастлив. И идея съехать уже не казалась ему столь удачной. Дом есть дом, так ведь? Каким бы он ни был.

Пока безрассудство Старка не напомнило о реальном положении вещей в этом мире.

— Старк!

— Тоже хочешь меня за горло подержать? Становись в очередь.

— Если бы это помогло, то не сомневайся, подержал бы, — Стив щёлкнул замком, блокируя дверь, и повернулся к Тони, сложив руки на груди. Злость на Старка уже почти утихла, осталось только непонимание, какого чёрта он опять не удосужился поставить в известность остальных. В конце концов, они были командой, а не кучкой людей, вынужденных делить одну крышу.

— Сейчас растаю от нежности, — огрызнулся Тони, рассматривая в зеркале наливающиеся на шее синяки. — У Тора отличная хватка.

— Не паясничай. 

— Не указывай, что мне делать, а чего нет.

— Я буду это делать до тех пор, пока я здесь Капитан!

— А не пойти ли тебе на хер, Капитан?

— Послушай меня внимательно, Старк! Ты — часть команды. А это подразумевает, что самостоятельно ты не можешь ничего решать. Не можешь скрывать вещи, которые отразятся на остальных. Облажались вы с Брюсом, и что-то мне подсказывает, что он не бежал впереди тебя создавать чокнутого монстра. А отвечать придётся всем нам.

— Ага, вместе, я слышал.

— Да, вместе. И, если ещё хоть раз ты сделаешь что-то, хотя бы не посоветовавшись со мной, разговор будет другим.

— А ты не давай мне форы, Роджерс.

— Я предупредил, Тони. Я не хочу последствий, но я предупредил. Мстители — это команда. И пока ты хочешь быть их частью, ты открываешь рот, а не держишь всё в голове, пока не станет слишком поздно. Пока не пострадают реальные люди!

Он был прав. Чёрт возьми, он был абсолютно прав. Да, возможно, намерения Тони были благими, но куда вела вымощенная ими дорога, Стив имел неплохое представление. К тому же, Тони действовал за его спиной, чего Стив, как лидер группы, терпеть не собирался. 

— Пошёл вон отсюда, Роджерс, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Тони.

— Я пойду. А ты выйдешь следом и постараешься вместе со всеми исправить то, что натворил, — Стива два раза просить не нужно было. 

Удивительно, как всё-таки быстро его отпускало, как только Тони оказывался вне поля зрения. Ему понадобилось всего лишь несколько минут, пара лестничных пролётов и серый экран электронной панели, чтобы ощутить лёгкий укол вины. В этом и была главная проблема их сосуществования со Старком. Всё, от первого до последнего произнесённого им слова, было справедливо. И Тони должен был это услышать. И как бы Стив не сочувствовал ему из-за ДЖАРВИСА… Проклятье! Для Стива ДЖАРВИС был тем, кем являлся в принципе — машиной, роботом без тела. Услужливый голос, умный и приятный собеседник, обладающий массой достоинств, но всё же машина, которую оказалось так легко сломать. Но для Тони ДЖАРВИС был в какой-то степени другом. Был детищем, которое он потерял из-за собственной ошибки. Был реальным.

И, возможно, Тони хотел наказания, когда провоцировал на грубость, но Стив не поддался, оставив Старка самостоятельно справляться с последствиями собственного эгоизма. Решение было верным, ведь каждый обязан отвечать за совершённый выбор. К тому же за выбор Старка теперь должен был ответить весь мир.

***

Приложив ладонь к сенсорной панели, Стив отстранённо следил, как датчик отсканировал отпечатки, и дверь отъехала в сторону. 

Откровенно говоря, он не надеялся, что сможет разблокировать дверь в комнаты Тони. Не после того разговора, произошедшего несколько дней назад, когда Альтрон разгромил целый этаж Башни, а Стив явился сюда, еле сдерживая желание продолжить начатое Тором. С тех пор случилось многое — Ванда и Пьетро, Кло и баржа с вибраниумом, разрушения в Йоханнесбурге и дача Бартона, на которой они с Тони так и не поговорили. Вроде бы успокоились оба, решили проигнорировать, как делали это раньше, сообща отвлеклись на дело, но не забыли. Стив так точно. И, откровенно говоря, он выдохся. 

В ванной горел свет.

Стив сверился с часами — вылет назначили на четыре утра, перед самым рассветом; время для разговора ещё было.  
Заглянув в ванную комнату, Стив поймал в зеркале короткий взгляд Тони. Игнорируя его появление, Тони рассматривал в отражении свою спину. Вывернутая аптечка валялась в раковине, на её краю лежал открытый тюбик.

— Я помогу, — Стив подошёл к Тони, схватил тюбик и выдавил мазь на пальцы. 

— Да, спасибо, — Тони кивнул, руками опёрся об умывальник, выставляя спину.

Кровоподтёк был внушительным. Нахмурившись, Стив принялся втирать мазь в горячую кожу. Не то, чтобы он испытывал чувство вины — Старк получил за дело, они оба получили, когда полезли в драку, как бешеные. А у Тони была всё-таки броня, но стоило бы решить вопрос не насилием. Правда, по-другому у них не получалось. Им очень повезло, что Вижен стал полной противоположностью Альтрона, а драка закончилась практически и не начавшись.

— Я устал с тобой ссориться, — прошептал Стив, когда молчание стало нестерпимым.

— Ага, есть такое, — Тони согласно кивнул и повёл плечами, сбрасывая чужую руку. — У нас не очень получается быть командой.

— Получится, — упрямо выдохнул Стив. — Если ты не будешь...

— А тебе не приходило в голову, Роджерс, что ты не всегда бываешь прав? — резко развернувшись, Тони упёрся в Стива, нахмурившись. — И что делаю я некоторые вещи без твоего ведома только потому, что ты их не одобришь, каким бы превосходным конечный результат ни был.

— Мы все видели этот превосходный результат. Альтрон вышел на ура.

— Зато Вижен стал именно тем, о ком мы с Брюсом и мечтать не могли.

— Со второй попытки, Тони. В этом всё дело, мы не на ромашке гадаем, получится или нет. Речь идёт о человеческих жизнях в первую очередь. Я сомневаюсь, что сегодня мы сможем спасти всех. Ты тоже это понимаешь.

— Я всегда понимаю последствия своих действий, Стив. Рассчитываю риски, у меня на это мозг заточен, работает как компьютер, — неопределённо взмахнув пальцами у виска, Тони видимо хотел улыбнуться, но не вышло. Улыбка получилась смазанной и отчаянной.

— Я не хочу в очередной раз с тобой спорить. Я уже сказал достаточно, а мы всё равно похожи на двух попугаев, которые повторяют одно и то же целыми днями! Ты облажался! Несмотря ни на что, ты опять облажался!

— Мать твою, Роджерс, — может быть Тони и хотел оттолкнуть, ткнувшись кулаком Стиву в грудь, но без костюма попытка была безрезультатной. Да и сам Тони особо не прикладывал силу; раскрыв кулак, ладонью огладил под ключицей. Стив сжал пальцами плечи Тони, наклонился, замерев ненадолго, почти касаясь губами колючей щеки. 

— Мы справимся сегодня, постараемся справиться. Но после этого, Тони, после этого никаких секретов, никаких безумств за моей спиной.

Возможно, Стив ждал какого-то ответа, но Старк молчал. Дышал рвано, будто сдерживался, но упрямо молчал. Или обдумывал слова Стива, на что хотелось надеяться. Иначе ничего не получится.

Через несколько часов им предстояло встретиться с сильным противником, и предаваться иллюзиям не стоило — кто-то из них, а может быть оба, могли не вернуться. Из-за Тони. Из-за недосмотра Стива. Причин было много, но имело ли значение прошлое, которое изменить было невозможно?

Вместо ответа Тони кивнул, щекой коснувшись щеки Стива.

Им обоим это было необходимо — далёкий от нежности поцелуй не был спонтанным или случайным. Сталкиваясь языками, они целовались жадно. Стив склонился над Тони, накрыл обнажённые плечи. Тони дёрнул на Стиве футболку, задрал под руки, провёл сухими ладонями по груди к самому низу живота — Стив напрягся под прикосновениями, невольно прикусил нижнюю губу. Сжав задницу Старка, Стив вдавил того в стену, подхватил под бёдра, вынуждая обхватить себя ногами.

— Стив, неудобно так, — Тони явно не хватало дыхания. Стив вылизывал его шею и тёрся между ног, вжимался членом, дурея от давления, а Старк, наперекор собственным словам, податливо водил бёдрами. В джинсах, чёрт. А времени оставалось всё меньше.  
Только когда Тони выкрутился и повернулся спиной, Стив заметил, как дрожат пальцы от нетерпения. 

Не дожидаясь, пока Стив сделает хоть что-нибудь, Тони стащил джинсы и отбросил ногой в сторону. Ещё несколько синяков красовались на бедре — Стив аккуратно провёл по ним пальцами. Тони недовольно мотнул головой и потянул Стива за руку. Улыбаясь, Стив вжался Тони в задницу, мокрыми губами прихватил ухо, укусил за шею, наслаждаясь судорожным вздохом. 

— Если бы у нас было больше времени, я бы разложил тебя на кровати и трахал бы пальцами так долго, пока ты бы не взвыл.

— Постарайся выжить, и делай с моей задницей, что угодно, — тихо засмеявшись, Тони вложил ему в руку презерватив. У них не было времени на подготовку, не было времени искать смазку, не оставалось времени ни на что, кроме одного — секундного осознания того, что этот раз мог стать последним.

Уткнувшись лицом в руку, Тони прогибался в пояснице, принимая член Стива с жадностью. Он зажимался слишком сильно, но, как только Стив останавливался, давая возможность привыкнуть, сам в нетерпении насаживался, впуская член по яйца. Прижимаясь грудью к спине, Стив мог поклясться — Тони чувствовал, как у него бешено колотилось сердце от напряжения, когда толчки с каждой секундой становились всё быстрее и грубее. Невозможно было остановиться, отказать и себе, и Тони в удовольствии, от которого немели пальцы на ногах.

Повернув голову, Тони целовался самовольно, жадно, ненасытно вылизывая рот Стива. А тот обнимал Тони поперёк груди, вбивался бёдрами под задницу, растрахивая короткими плотными толчками. Но как бы сильно Стив ни вгонялся, как бы быстро ни работал бёдрами, хотелось ещё ярче, ещё дольше, по-другому, без неприятного давления в груди, когда застревающие в горле стоны отдавали горечью.

Даже после того, как оба кончили, они не сдвинулись с места. Стив невесомо гладил Тони по животу, чувствуя щекой его улыбку.

— Мы не сможем вечно решать все вопросы так, — внезапно прошептал Тони.

— Мы не решаем никакие вопросы, — Стив отрицательно качнул головой, но не отстранился. Только ладонью скользнул выше.

— Ладно, тогда снимать напряжение. Называй, как хочешь.

— Когда захочешь прекратить, просто скажи мне. Я не собираюсь тебя принуждать.

— Меня нельзя принудить к сексу, Стив.

— Ты понял, что я хочу сказать. Давай поговорим об этом, когда вернёмся. Этим вечером я полностью свободен. Надеюсь, ты тоже

— Если вернёмся.

— Да, если вернёмся. 

Стив покинул Старка, когда часы показали без четверти четыре. Форменную куртку он оставил в ангаре, там же и щит. Охватившая его непривычная неловкость после секса не пропадала. Никогда ещё до этого раза Стива не переполняло подобное удивительное спокойствие. Будто этот раз был другим, будто что-то в них самих изменилось. 

Да, возможно и не было известно наверняка, вернутся они или нет, но, если вернутся, то Стив запихнёт дорожную сумку подальше в шкаф.

***

Когда Тони предложил ему прокатиться, Стив без раздумий согласился.

После событий в Соковии прошло почти три недели. Полученные раны постепенно зажили, и жизнь возвращалась на круги своя, но Стива не покидало ощущение грядущих серьёзных перемен.

И он не ошибся. 

Новая база Мстителей была поистине невероятна. 

Огромный и, как Стив понял, идеально сконструированный комплекс, в котором было всё, о чём солдат мечтать не мог во время Второй Мировой, впечатлял. Они бродили по пока что пустынным переходам. Тони показал лаборатории, комнаты отдыха и управления, тренировочные залы, ангар для квинджета, а у Стива будто наступило второе Рождество.

— И как давно ты задумал это всё?

Вдоволь нагулявшись по базе, они остановились на балконе. Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, по периметру базы постепенно загорались фонари.

— И что, даже не отчитаешь меня за очередной секрет?

— Есть большая разница между тем, когда ты в силу своего гения принимаешь по-твоему верные решения, и приятными сюрпризами. Так когда? — рассматривая прилегающую к комплексу тренировочную площадку, Стив не сдерживал улыбку.

— Задолго до того, как ты надумал собрать вещи. Я угадал? — Тони стоял спиной к парапету, облокотившись на крепкое стекло, и следил за Стивом, невольно улыбаясь ему в ответ.

— Ты следил за мной?

— Нет, не следил. Но понимал, что команда в том формате, в котором мы существовали, долго не продержится. Ну, так что скажешь?

— Скажу, что готов сюда переехать, когда разрешишь, — бросив короткий взгляд на Тони, Стив ощутил неловкость. Не то, чтобы они редко разговаривали спокойно, без напряжения и тем более без препирательств, но всё равно ощущения были странными. 

— Фактически, я не имею никакого отношения к этой базе. Ну, кроме имени в документах. Это база Мстителей, так что, как только будете готовы — это всё ваше.

— Что значит “будете”? Ты ведь тоже один из Мстителей, — нахмурившись, Стив было хотел дотронуться, но Тони повёл плечом, избегая прикосновения.

— Кэп, я хочу взять самоотвод, — наконец-то сказал Тони после недолгого молчания. Он развернулся, сжал металлические перила. Стив напряжённо замер чуть позади.

— В смысле?

— Послушай. У меня было время подумать и… Может, я всё ещё не готов полноценно быть частью Мстителей. Ты был прав тогда почти во всём. У меня не очень хорошо получается.

— Чтобы получалось, нужно пытаться, Тони. И ты как никто другой в этом можешь преуспеть.

— Да, да, я это уже слышал. Но причин много. Да и Пеппер... Знаешь, я думаю, что нам с ней стоит попробовать серьёзно, по-настоящему. Я думаю, что получится, если она даст мне ещё один шанс.

Не осознавая особо, что он делает, Стив кивнул и отступил на шаг. Слова Тони прозвучали так просто и так правильно. Правильно в первую очередь для самого Тони, ведь, может быть, именно это ему и было нужно. Мир супергероев не создан для семьи, Клинт тому подтверждение — постоянные метания между домом и долгом не лучший фундамент для счастливых отношений. А Старк по сути был супергероем в то время, пока не было других, способных стать достойной и сильной заменой. Но сейчас, с пробуждением Стива и созданной ими же командой можно было уйти на покой. Всё правильно. А на внезапную тяжесть в районе рёбер не стоит обращать внимания.

— Если это то, чего ты хочешь, то… 

— Я хочу попробовать, — перебил Тони. — Я ведь не улетаю на другую планету, Кэп. Просто посижу немного в запасе, займусь наконец-то компанией, окунусь в разработки, у меня много планов. Но буду на подхвате. Если над миром опять нависнет опасность, тебе нужно будет только мне позвонить.

И всё. Тони был прав — он оставался жить в Башне, оставался Железным Человеком и всё ещё оставался Мстителем. 

И разве Стив хотел не этого? Ведь нет проблемы — не нужно её и решать. А Тони всё ещё оставался нерешаемой проблемой, полное отсутствие которой стало бы идеальным вариантом. Пусть порой даже казалось, что их отношения налаживались, но стоило Стиву расслабиться — и вот, пожалуйста, позавчера Альтрон, вчера Вижен, а что будет завтра? Удалённый контроль казался ему неплохим вариантом. И ничего лишнего.

— Ты ведь знаешь, нам тебя будет не хватать.

— Нам? 

— Да, команде, — кивнув, Стив уставился перед собой, где за полем простирался густой лес, а вдалеке постепенно всё ярче и ярче светили огни ночного города.

— Уверен, вы справитесь, — засмеялся Тони.

Конечно, Стиву было далеко до Наташи с её способностью читать людей как раскрытую книгу, но всё-таки Тони он хоть немного, но изучил. Натянутый и откровенно показной смех напрягали. Рассмеялся Тони специально, рассчитывая, что Стив что-то поймёт, или случайно, не важно. Акцентировать на этом внимание Стив не собирался. Потому что решение для себя он принял сразу. 

Потому что так всем будет проще.

***

Никто не посмел бы упрекнуть Стива в том, что он не пытался остановить Тони.

Поначалу одними словами, пока слов стало недостаточно. Пытался, как мог, балансируя на грани своих возможностей.

Потому что конфликта можно было избежать, будь Тони рядом. Но кто же знал, во что обернётся желание Старка уйти и не показываться Стиву на глаза. Привычными стали редкие звонки и рядовые разговоры об успехах команды. Тони тривиально и демонстративно флиртовал, как с Брюсом или с Наташей, а Стив пропускал лишнее мимо ушей. “Любимая живая легенда” или “Капитан-красавчик” звучали, как приятельский подкол, не больше. Они виделись от силы раз десять — Старк появлялся редко и по делу, и ни разу за всё время они не оставались наедине. Стив не настаивал — Старк принял решение, и дёргать его Стив не имел никакого права, как бы порой Тони не хватало.

А в какой-то момент всё завертелось, и Стив катастрофически не успевал за развитием событий. Соковианский договор и подпись Старка на последней странице, смерть Пегги, борьба за жизнь Баки и правительственная охота были не лучшими спутниками душевного спокойствия в то время, когда казалось, что жизнь налаживается.

Никто не посмел бы упрекнуть Стива в том, что он не пытался остановить Тони.

Никто. 

Конечно, если бы кто-то знал, что на самом деле происходило в сибирском бункере, когда обстоятельства обернулись именно так...

Да, он бил.

Бил сильно, но выверенно и чётко. Знал, куда ударить, чтобы заблокировать. Знал, как причинить как можно меньше боли, но обезвредить. А Старк с каждым ударом всё больше и больше походил на попавшего капкан дикого зверя, у которого только две дороги — нож охотника по горлу или кровавая битва за свободную смерть.

Казалось, он слетел с катушек. Не воспринимал ни единого слова, а Стив был единственным щитом, который отгораживал не только лучшего друга от мести, но и самого Тони от шага, после которого возврата не будет.

Пока они не остались один на один.

Пока Стив не окунулся в замутнённую обидой ярость с головой.

Потому что Тони не поверил ему, не пошёл за ним, даже не выслушал.

Разве он не знал, разве ещё не понял, что Капитан всегда поступает правильно? Даже не Стив, а чёртов Капитан Америка, который должен был спасти мир от последней угрозы ГИДРЫ.

Тони нужно было. Просто. Пойти. За. Ним.

За своим лидером, своим капитаном, своим…

Эта мысль ярко вспыхивала каждый раз, как кулак Стива врезался в металл костюма. Тони сказал, что Стив им нужен. И как же лицемерно и эгоистично требовать того, чего не был готов дать сам. 

А потом реактор треснул под ребром щита. И Стив заглянул Тони в глаза. Из них ушло отчаянье, появившееся во время просмотра проклятого видео. Из них исчезла и злость, оставив после себя опустошение. И смирение с неизбежным. Сознательно или нет, но Тони на мгновение был готов принять смертельный удар, опустись щит не на реактор, а чуть выше, не понимая, что Стив пытался его остановить. Уверенный, что хотел убить. 

Стива накрыло за одну секунду, потому что не должно было кончиться всё так. Вообще не должно было заканчиваться, но существовал ли в их случае другой исход? 

Существовал, если Тони сдался. За секунду до последнего удара сдался, просто закрыл лицо руками, хотя мог активировать репульсоры, и отступил перед тем, кто был не достоин. 

Ни разу в жизни ничьи слова не задевали Стива так, как отчаянный окрик Тони. 

Сколько раз, начиная с самого детства, Стива пихали из угла в угол. Отец, одноклассники, отморозки на улице, когда он повзрослел, свои же в армии, пока он не доказал, что он, Капитан Америка — сильный лидер, достойный уважения, того, чтобы за ним следовали. И, если для этого понадобилось стать подопытной крысой — что же, результат того стоил.

Ни разу. 

Потому что на этот раз прав был Тони, а Стиву оставалось лишь жить с последствиями своих решений. Не тех, которые касались Соковианского соглашения, и не тех, когда он поставил свободу и жизнь Баки на первое место, ведь иначе поступить не мог, иначе пошёл бы против себя. Но одно единственное решение сохранить болезненную и горькую правду от Тони, стало его камнем преткновения.

— Мне жаль, Стив, — сказал ему Баки утром следующего дня перед тем, как Шури пригласила их в лабораторию. Он спал в отдельной палате, не в комнате даже, а в палате, готовясь к криосну, и это был выбор Баки, а Стиву ничего не оставалось, как с этим выбором смириться. 

— Мы ведь уже обсуждали это. В том, что с тобой произошло, виноваты ГИДРА и русские. И я, — добавил Стив, чуть помедлив.

— Нет, ты не понял, — Баки грустно улыбнулся. — Мне жаль, что ты и Старк, что у вас так получилось.

— И это не твоя вина. 

— Стив, если ты будешь повторять одно и то же снова и снова, это не изменит того, что я сделал.

— И того, что сделал я, тоже не изменит. Но, знаешь, я бы хотел услышать такие же слова, — напряжённо прошептал Стив. Баки всё ещё оставался единственным человеком, перед которым Роджерс не стыдился быть слабым.

— Когда двери лифта открылись, и вышел он... — прищурившись, Баки смотрел на Стива не отрываясь. — На твоём лице появилось облегчение. Ты был рад его появлению.

— Да, наверное, я был рад. Но лучше бы он продолжал мне не верить и никогда так и не появился бы в бункере. В этом весь Старк — вывернет наизнанку, обожжётся, сделает только хуже, но доберётся до самой сути, — скривившись, Стив отвернулся, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы отделаться от ненужных воспоминаний. Ему бы сейчас не помешали очки, за ними легко скрыться и не показывать никому… ничего, как это обычно и делал Тони.

— О, ты восхищаешься им.

— Возможно, — вырвалось у Стива раньше, чем он успел обдумать ответ.

— И ты случайно не…

— Бак, не надо. Сейчас не время.

— Кажется, нам о многом нужно поговорить, Стив, — упрямо продолжал Барнс. — Когда Т’Чалла найдёт способ вытащить из моей головы программу, и я проснусь, мы обсудим, как мой лучший и когда-то самый честный в мире друг докатился до такой жизни. А пока, пожалуйста, не наделай ещё больших глупостей.

— У меня не получится. Ты заберёшь их всех с собой.

***

Часы на экране телефона показывали почти шесть утра. С силой проведя ладонями по лицу, Стив вскочил с места, подпрыгнул, потянулся. Нужно было хоть немного разогнать кровь.

Источник Наташи сообщил, что встреча с заказчиком состоится именно сегодня в первой половине дня. Но сегодня началось шесть часов назад, и рисковать ради нескольких часов сна они не могли.

Засев на втором этаже заброшенного здания, Сэм был их глазами и ушами. Стив и Наташа поочерёдно дежурили у окна на первом. Но на улице было тихо, большинство домов заброшены или разрушены. Если здесь кто и жил, то в окнах они не показывались. Поэтому приходилось быть начеку, чтобы избежать сюрпризов.

— Эй, не спишь? — Наташа бесшумно возникла рядом.

— Нет. Потом высплюсь. На улице тихо?

— Как на кладбище. Меня это настораживает. Стив, нам не помешала бы помощь.

— Я не могу просить Т’Чаллу об этом. Он и так поставил под удар не только себя, но и свои секреты, когда вытащил нас.

— Попроси Тони.

— Наташа.

— База Мстителей всё ещё существует, насколько мне известно. Уж не знаю, нашёл он нам всем замену или нет, но даже, если он один, это была бы значительная помощь. Я бы не отказалась от доступа к данным с какого-нибудь спутника о происходящем в радиусе парочки километров.

— Кажется, мы уже обсуждали это. Мы не будем втягивать Тони, пока существует договор.

Наташа присела на потёртый стул и вытянула ноги. Её расслабленная поза Стива напрягала, и не зря.

— Ты прочитал его?

— Договор? Да.

— Ну, и что скажешь?

— Скажу, что я всё ещё против. Мы втроём за последние несколько месяцев сделали больше, чем сделали бы, подчиняясь правительству. Жаль, что у Тони не было возможности это понять.

— Раз уж речь зашла об этом, ты хоть раз спрашивал самого себя, почему тебе так важно, чтобы он понимал?

— Потому что я был его командиром? — посмотрев на Наташу сверху вниз, Стив встретился с непроницаемым взглядом. Она усмехнулась, а Стив поёжился от этой усмешки. 

— Ты уверен? А мне кажется, что дело совсем не в этом.

— Ты не знаешь всего, Романова.

— Может быть. Но я знаю достаточно. Я знаю, что он любил тебя. Думаешь, почему он тогда ушёл? 

— Он ушёл, потому что хотел спокойной жизни с Пеппер.

— Он ушёл, чтобы ты понял, чего именно хочешь.

— Наташа, — Стив запнулся на полуслове, когда до него дошёл смысл всех произнесённых ею слов. — Это не так.

— Да, всегда не так, всегда не то, когда два идиота не могут поговорить друг с другом, но зато отлично научились принимать друг за друга решения! 

— Я не думаю, что место подходящее, чтобы обсуждать такие вопросы.

— А я думаю, что мне осточертело наблюдать, как ты обрастаешь бородой и опять решаешь за него. Не из-за этого ли вы постоянно грызлись? А Мстители распались не из-за этого?

— Романова, хватит! — Стив прикрикнул.

— Эй, у вас всё в порядке? — Сэм перегнулся через лестницу и посмотрел вниз. Стив отмахнулся от него и отошёл к окну. Выразительный и осуждающий взгляд Наташи жёг сквозь униформу. Потрёпанную и грязную униформу бывшего Капитана. Просто кусок обработанной синей ткани, без нашивок, без привычной звезды на груди, которая сейчас покоилась где-то в оставленных в Ваканде вещах. Звезда на груди была символом, как и брошенный щит, но Капитаном он больше не был, поэтому был ли смысл цепляться за прошлое? 

Тёмный след, где когда-то была звезда, ощущался физической пустотой. Символично, если задуматься. И честно по отношению и к себе, и к Старку.

— Ты ведь слышал, как я говорила ему не относиться серьёзно. Конечно, слышал, стоял тогда за дверью. Но он решил, как обычно, по-своему. И завяз, — не успокаивалась Наташа.

— Почему ты молчала всё это время, но решила заговорить именно сейчас? — как можно спокойнее спросил Стив. Нет, он не злился, Наташа была его другом, но лезть к нему в нутро и выворачивать содержимое наизнанку она не имела никакого морального права. 

— Есть причина, — уклончиво ответила Романова. 

На Стива вмиг накатило напряжение.

— Наташа?

— Послушай, Стив. Неважно, почему я заговорила об этом сейчас. Важно то, что ты об этом не говоришь.

— Потому что это тебя не касается, это очевидно.

— И не думаешь, — не обращая внимания на Стива, Наташа продолжала. — Ты сколько угодно можешь притворяться перед нами, но с собой нужно быть честным. Или так сложно признать, что и ты можешь облажаться?

— Ты пользуешься тем, что мы сидим в засаде.

— Я, в отличие от тебя, не упускаю моменты, — зло выдохнула Романова. — Вы двое — самое непостижимое, что случалось со мной за последние годы. А случалось со мной многое. Но нет, вы оккупировали этот пьедестал, и слезать не собираетесь. Позвони ему.

— Он не хочет этого, Нат. 

— Не имеет значения, чего хочет он. Ты должен сделать то, чего хочешь ты. А все эти прятки, игры в тайных агентов без реальной помощи, когда только мы втроём — это попытки сбежать от проблемы. Я не знаю, чего он хочет. Но я знаю, что он любил тебя тогда. А ещё я вижу, что для тебя это имеет значение сейчас.

Слушая, как скрипят половицы под её шагами, Стив бездумно смотрел в окно. 

Ворошить прошлое всегда гиблое дело. Произошедшее не изменить, и сколько угодно можно представлять, как те или иные события развивались бы, сделай или наоборот не сделай он какие-либо вещи. Есть только одна реальность. В которой уже всё случилось так, как случилось.

Был ли у них шанс?

Нет. Возможно. Да. И ещё сотни других ответов, сотни других допустимых реальностей, в каждой из которых Тони его любил, не смотря ни на что.

А любил ли Стив? 

Да. Возможно. Или, скорее всего, нет. Не успел. Не допускал даже мысли, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Ему даже в голову не приходила необходимость подумать о том, какое значение имела для Тони их связь. Да, это был секс. Качественный, откровенно хороший секс, который давал Стиву недолгое успокоение, своеобразную перезагрузку. Но чем он был для Тони? Стив задумался об этом впервые почти за три года. 

Разговаривали ли они хоть раз по-настоящему? Не обсуждали миссии или команду, не были частью разговора с остальными, не спорили, не орали друг на друга, в корне не согласные с мнением, а просто разговаривали.

Иногда случалось, как после Соковии. После похорон Пьетро, когда Тони пришёл к нему комнату, сел на край кровати и долго молчал. А потом пересказал разговор с Вандой. Стив тогда надолго замер у двери и внимательно слушал, давая выговориться. А потом присел рядом и опустил руку на плечо. Что он ещё мог сделать? Разве что повторять заезженное “ты не виноват”, когда отпечаток вины есть и его не сотрёшь из прошлого никогда.

Той ночью они последний раз занимались сексом. Обычно громкий и откровенный, Тони вёл себя непривычно тихо, и в этом было что-то неправильное. Настолько неправильное, что Стива чуть ли не лихорадило от необходимости слышать, и он делал всё, лишь бы Старк не молчал. Синяки, оставленные Тони той ночью, сошли только через день.

Теперь всё встало на свои места — уже тогда Тони для себя всё решил. И, возможно, даже пытался Стиву намекнуть, как мог, боясь напороться на безразличие, как на смертельно острый штык. Что и случилось во время их поездки на новую базу. А больше он и не пытался.

Конечно, Наташа была права — он облажался, но Стиву жилось проще без указаний на то, что он и так знал. Было время подумать, много времени, когда он застрял где-то между старой и новой жизнью. 

Его имя теперь было под запретом, отбитое печатным шрифтом на приказах правительства, в базе ЦРУ, в Соковианском договоре, где он так и не поставил подпись. 

И в письме для Тони, в самом низу листа. 

Позвонить Старку? Нет. Слишком много личного, от чего он так упорно отворачивался последние годы, всплыло бы с этим звонком. В конце концов, он сделал всё, что мог, а решение оставалось за Тони, если для него всё ещё имело значение… Неважно.

Пока что они справятся втроём.


End file.
